


Director Fury: Dragon of SHIELD

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [14]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, Dragon!Fury, Fanart, Gen, Other, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Director Fury. As a dragon. Not all that different, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director Fury: Dragon of SHIELD

And Director Fury!

(Big version's on my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/art/Director-Fury-of-SHIELD-Dragon-350289708?q=gallery%3Aimbecamiel%2F14390726&qo=1).)

I'm getting the Captain America one shaded now, so it shouldn't be long before I get him up. Not months this time, certainly. XD


End file.
